


冬季限定

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: 缓慢复健产物。
Relationships: 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	冬季限定

——  
“樱井先生，为什么是我呢？”

他转过头来，没有说话。樱井先生的眼睛很大，但并非棱角分明地锐利，又时常是水润而圆融的，笑起来连带着眼角的细纹撞进我的心底。那双炯炯有神的大眼就这么直直地盯着我，此刻却泛着深不见底的黑，他沉默了片刻又淡出一点微笑，优雅得一如既往。毕竟他大了我这么多。樱井看了我一会，惨淡的日光却不是时候地暗了下来，不远处阴霾的乌云遮蔽了最后一点阳光，就在我几乎要为他愈发深沉的黑眸而变得提心吊胆时，男人心形的厚唇动了起来，“我…很喜欢润君。”

不一会，他又恢复了这段时间里我熟悉的模样，邀请我共进晚餐。我也随之放下心来，无法自控地对着樱井露出了过分热情的笑容。  
——  
好热。

……要融化了。

近乎滚烫的温度。被触碰到的地方如火在烧，我们赤裸光滑的肌肤相贴。他不是个体毛旺盛的人，而我习惯性剃过绒毛的地方此刻却滚烫十分，似乎连着肺和呼吸系统，汩汩地从新生细嫩的皮肤下冒出白烟的热气。仿佛是在受刑，却又舒爽到了极致。我在高潮逼近的顶端挣扎，无法自控地高高扬起脖颈，脚趾也蜷缩起来，趴在他怀里急促地喘息着。

我完全勃起了，快感源源不断几经灭顶，下身在略微粗暴的对待下吐出更多的腺液。男人粗硬的性器不带任何温柔意味捅入，他从一开始就看透了我。疼痛是必然的，男人间的性事也更多地耗费了体力，但最终的刺激感却能让我们顺势达到精神上的顶点。狭窄的穴道足够湿软，他很耐心地润滑过，适合接吻的嘴唇温柔地贴上我的，又吐出舌尖润开我干燥起皮的下唇，润唇膏的味道环绕在唇间，安慰着以缓解我在手指捅进身体里条件反射的僵硬和不适。昂贵的乳液瓶掉落在床脚，孤零零地滚了半圈，他说：“放松。”

“嗯。”

我点点头，在他透彻的瞳仁中看到了自己。哪怕不是第一次了，他足够了解我的身体，男人又补充了一句，用柔软的掌心蹭了一把我的脸侧，“相信我。”

被狠狠碾过敏感点时我几乎抑制不住喉间的惊呼，软糯的尖叫被可怜地封在唇间，内壁痉挛着激出更多的淫液，夹紧了对方的肉棒。他很受用，我能察觉到。之前的几次性爱他太注重我的感受，小心翼翼地抽插仿佛是在对待玻璃人偶，于是我拉着他的衣领扑上去啃咬着他的嘴唇，毫不留情地在自己身上留下殷红的痕迹。我知道这是对他的刺激，可我是个成年人了，能够担起这份关系中必须承担之重。

不必说我敏感的皮肤泛起的红晕，收紧的手臂也在昭告我们投入的过分动情。男人大幅度地进出着我的身体，一边疼爱着我红肿的乳尖，一边掐着我的腰重重地捅向那处凸起，带出更多的淫浪液体。每一次插入的过程摩擦出快感的火花，他咬着我的耳侧厮磨，“你很兴奋。”

我哼了一声不作回应，唇齿相接的地方却是温和缠绵的，我喜欢接吻。

——尤其是和他接吻。

私密感混着彼此交换的唾液在舌尖纠缠，浪骚裹挟着决绝的力度拍打着我赤裸的脚踝。

空气中弥漫的淫靡气味让人不容拒绝。

他搂着我的肩，手指顺着肩胛骨抚摸向下，手心的汗滴落到指尖，和我的体液混作一团。平日的洁癖在此刻尽数失效，男人紧贴着我的身体律动着，力度深重节奏分明，如猛兽般掠食般动情地粗喘。腰身被紧紧攥住，我知道他喜欢那里，足够纤细、也十分柔软。力度有点大的时候我会发出一点他所喜欢的细微嘤咛，小猫似的，但又绝不是他所养的宠物，那双手又会去揉搓我的臀瓣，掰开我的双腿，安慰般地亲吻我的额头，让我一时心动不已。哪怕是像女人一般在他身下大张着腿承欢，我依旧大声呻吟着伸长了手臂，情不自禁搂上对方的肩颈，手指在他锻炼良好的背肌上毫无章法地乱蹭。前日忘记修剪的指甲新长长了一点，勾出一片狼藉的痕迹。

“唔、疼……”

被插得狠了，呜咽几声后我试图让他慢一点，缓和下来至少讲点道理。男人低下头看我，汗湿的额发落下一点，他的眼睛凑近我的脸，看进我的眼里，那片深沉的黑中融化了只有此刻的我才能解读的笑意，不如往日的清明和漠然。他贴着我的唇，把我颈后刻意留长的黑发捋起一缕，从身体里发出一声沉闷的叹息。

你太年轻了。

我的确太过年轻。我想起和他初见的时候礼貌的微笑，十足立派的英俊男人眼底含着陌生笑意对我举杯；我想起他和我一起在林间散步至悬崖的玫瑰，载着猝不及防喝得烂醉的我回旅馆在卧室里点了一杯作响冒泡的可乐；我还想起他在房中独自沉醉于音乐时的模样，我故意凑过去喊他的全名，正巧撞进他那双深沉的双眸……一切都是人前熟悉的模样，但此时此地的樱井翔，带着成年人特殊余裕的、被我粗暴地扒下那身昂贵的丝绸睡衣的、浑身上下传达着无可救药的帝王感的男人只属于我。

他大概也是知道的。不只限于我年轻的身体，成熟男人精壮的肉体也透着致命的诱惑。

他圆润的大眼好看极了，不符合年龄的可爱让我格外喜欢，在激烈的性事中又夹杂着掠夺的肉欲，却绝不混浊。我也喜欢他的牙齿，门牙如仓鼠般可爱得紧，想要被那牙齿咬——所以我就这么做了，伸出一点舌尖去舔他肩膀上的小小牙印。男人看了我一眼，喘息着笑起来，嘴唇间冒着热气，喷在我过分敏感的胸口，“这么爱撒娇？

“我喜欢你。”我回答，没头没尾。

那时他说，我在厚重的木门后只捕捉到几个零碎的单词，做旧的墙皮在我眼前弥散开艳丽的色彩，眼神失了焦，“我需要他。”

皮囊的快感支配了双方的神经，我们短暂地对视，他知道我就要高潮。

我发出几个无意义的音节，他适时勾起我的手指，相贴的掌心炙热不已。樱井这时候开口了，我不知怎地深知他在性爱里的沉默，被情爱熏染的嗓音低沉而沙哑，我仿佛下一刻就能在这过分温柔的语气中软了身子，直直地射出来。男人这时候伸手抚慰我的欲望，我凑上去和他再次接吻，摇起腰主动迎合他最后关头的冲刺。这是他第一次生插入，也是我所要求的，我开始就扔掉床头的套子，对他抛了个刻意轻薄的媚眼，“反正也不是女人，没关系的。”

我喃喃自语，幼稚地宣称自己像是干涸的池塘，渴望被漫出的欲望所填满。

你其实更像是一口井，男人说，深不见底。

他搂着我的腰让我靠得更近，像是哄孩子那样，“全都给你。”而现实里的他此时微笑起来，喊我的名字。

“润……”

我张了张嘴，在眼前炸开的白光里什么也没说出来，只剩下几声无意义的呻吟，虚弱无力地环绕在卧室里久久不散。


End file.
